


He never could do anything right

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is greatly disappointed in Ron when she finds out he hasn't done his homework.  Hermione POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why didn't you finish your homework, Ron? Even though I have three more classes than you do, I finished it ages ago! Plus, Harry has it done with the bloody tournament going on! Why couldn't you do it? What excuse do you have?"

"I'll finish it tomorrow. Come on, I want to show you something."

"No Ron, you have to finish it _now_. You always say you'll do it the next day and then you just copy off of me last minute. I'm not going to let you do it this time!"

"I don't care, Hermione. Will you just come with me?" He looked desperate and he most likely was, but she wasn't having any of his crap tonight. She was so sick and tired of this. He never could do anything right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's side of things. Ron POV.

He'd borrowed the Map from Harry to find a place for his plan. He found a little old classroom that even Filch had left alone, so it would do perfectly. All he had to do was convince Hermione to come.

Dobby had already helped him set up a small dinner there and he had some candles and roses around the room. But she wouldn't come, because she was worried about homework. Like that mattered right now. Couldn't she see he had neglected his homework for _her_? No, she wouldn't even give herself the time to look. He never could do anything right.


End file.
